Changes Through Time
by kishimat12
Summary: Max went missing for six months. When she comes back she has a new boyfriend, and it's not Fang. Will Fang be able to get her back or will he except the facts that she seems to have moves on?
1. Chapter 1

Today was supposed to be like any ordinary day since Max had disappeared. Right after Dr. Martinez had invited the entire flock to stay with her and had us enrolled in school, Max was taken.

Nothing was even out of the ordinary the night she was taken. Max was out on watch while the rest of us slept. Usually the slightest unusual noise would have woken me up. That night I didn't wake once. When I woke in the morning she was gone.

I missed her so much. Every day seemed like a year. Worst of all I had to live in the lie that I didn't think about Max every second of my day. Did I mention that Dr. Martinez was keeping us in school?

"Nick, hello, are you in there?" my friend Daniel asked waving his hand in front of my face. And yes, our fake names are back.

"Oh sorry, I was spacing out," I said blinked my eyes a couple of times. It was six months today since Max was taken.

Quickly I scanned the lunch room and noticed two people walking in. One was a guy who was about my height with dark brown hair. The other was a tall girl with brown hair with blond streaks. The girl had her arm around the boy and they walked in smiling.

"Holy sh-" Daniel started to swear when he saw the girl.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"Look at the new girl," He said and motioned over to where they were walking.

I looked back at the girl. When I was looking at them I didn't see their faces at first. Suddenly it all clicked when I looked at her again. "Max," I barely whispered.

Iggy, who was sitting next to me, looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What are you seeing that I'm not?" He asked me.

"Max is here," I said and stood up. Immediately Max and the guy she was with looked at me. "Fang," She mouthed.

I tapped the back of Iggy's hand twice. He stood up and followed me. We walked over to where Max and the other guy were standing in line.

"Fang, Iggy!" Max said when she saw us. While she was hugging us she introduced the other guy, "This is John, he's my, um, boyfriend."

**

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. **

**If anyone was reading my other story, Through a Child's Eyes, I am having a little bit of writers block. Hopefully, I will finish my current chapter and post it soon.**

**So if you guys like this story please let me know and I will try to update soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading my last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one.

Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Max's POV**

I walked into the lunch room and saw Fang sitting at a table with Iggy and several other people I didn't know. I felt John's arm tighten over my shoulders when he recognized Fang and Iggy. I didn't want tears to start pouring down my face. But I'm Maximum Ride I'm supposed to be the strong one, I can't cry over a reunion.

"Max it's them," John said sensing my tension.

**Flashback**

It was a clear night. You could see every star in the sky. I laid on my back and listened to everything around me. I closed my eyes for just one second and I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up in one of my _favorite_ places. Well, there are a lot of those. I was in what felt like an isolation tank. But it was different this time. I could hear someone else's thoughts besides mine.

_Who is this?_ I wondered.

_I'm John, who are you? _He asked me. Of course this was all in our minds. For some reason we could hear each other's thoughts.

_Maximum Ride, but you can call my Max. So do you know where we are?_ I thought.

**Back to reality**

Over time we ended up getting really close. When the time came we found a way to escape from the facility that we were at. Together we came to Arizona. Now John was the only thing that was stopping me from falling apart and running back to my old flock.

"Fang," I mouthed. I practically could hear my pulse racing.

I watched Fang and Iggy start to walk towards us. "Max, they're coming," John warned me.

"Yeah I know," I whispered and held John's hand.

When they finally came into my immediate line of sight I couldn't help but run to them, dragging John behind me. "Fang, Iggy!" I said and I wrapped my arms around Fang and tried to hold in the tears. The six months without seeing my flock seemed like an eternity. I turned to Iggy and hugged him.

I stepped back and watched them look at John suspiciously. "This is John, he's my, um, boyfriend."

As the words left my lips I saw all of the color leave Fang's face. "We met when we were taken," I said trying to cheer Fang up.

"They stuck us together in an isolation tank for about a month just to see what would happen," John said. We all started to head towards an empty lunch table.

"He's sorta' like us too…" I said quietly.

"What do you mean sorta'?" Iggy asked looking incredulously at John.

"I'm just like you, but they literally took my wings," He said rubbing his back where his wings should be.

"When?" Iggy asked sounding almost disgusted.

"When I was really young," John said.

"So what aliases are you going by now?" I asked trying to get Fang to give me some eye contact. If you haven't noticed someone hasn't talked since I introduced John.

"I'm _Jeff_ and Fang is_ Nick_," Iggy said.

"You're still using the names from Virginia?" John asked.

"Um yeah, how did you know about that?" Iggy started to look at John weird.

"While we were in the tank we could hear each other's thoughts," I said.

"That's wei-" Iggy started to say weird when Fang looked at me and asked, "Can I speak to you; alone?"

I nodded and followed Fang where ever he was going.

"So you're really with him?" Fang asked me.

I nodded and sheepishly looked into his eyes.

"Do you know how hard we've looked for you? How much sleep I've lost since you disappeared?" Fang continued to ask me questions and I couldn't find a way to answer.

"You can't know how much I've missed you, Max," he said and looked at me.

"I know," I said and looked at the ground.

"Max, look at me," he said. I shook my head and buried my face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we barely escaped. I came here to be with you and the flock. I've missed you too. You have no idea," I said quietly.

Fang tilted my chin up and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to get you back," then we kissed.

God he was going to make my like a pain. But I kind of wanted it to be like that.

It felt like I didn't know anything anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I forgot to add a disclaimer. I do not own the Maximum Ride series. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Fang's POV **

Max pulled away from me, "I… I don't know if I can do this."

"Max," I started to plead with her but I know that I'd never be able to convince her to do anything. Remember, this is Max we're talking about.

"I'm going to go back to the table," She whispered.

I grabbed her wrist, "Just one question."

She turned back to me and raised an eyebrow. I just needed to make her happy. Mainly because I knew that I was going to make her life practically a living hell trying to get her back. If only she understood how I felt about her. If only she understood how I needed her; every waking minute of every day.

"Can you stay with us?" I asked her.

Immediately her face lit up. "Of course," She said trying to keep her voice at a normal level. At first she turned to walk back to our table. Then, Max turned back to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

Together we walked back to the table. I noticed John looking at Max weird. Discreetly I snuck a glance at Max and noticed that her face was completely flushed. Inside I smiled and laughed a bit.

"Hey Johnny," Max questioned, "Would you want to stay with my mom and the rest of the flock?

"Um sure," John agreed and then began to look at me strangely.

The bell rang.

We all stood up and began to walk to class. John tapped me on the shoulder. "Can I speak with you?" He asked me and motioned for Max to keep walking.

I shrugged.

"What the hell did you do to her?" John whisper/yelled at me.

"I asked her to stay with her mother," I stated. John didn't seem like the kind of guy that would let anything go over a shrug. How did Max stand this guy?

"No, you did something else. I've never seen her act like that," John continued to scold me.

I snickered, "Look I know you two are together now. And I know that you think you know her. But you don't know her like I do."

"I've seen her dream. I've heard her thoughts," He countered.

"Then you know what we had," I stated/questioned him.

"I know you were best friends. I know that she was confused. I know that you two had feelings for each other…" John started to list off everything that he knew.

"You don't know anything," I muttered. I looked at John, "Do you know how much I've missed her? Do you know how my entire flock has suffered without her? Do you know that nothing has been normal since Max was taken from us? No. I didn't think so. And I can't believe you; you just waltz into my school with Max.

"After that you make it seem like I'm the one in the wrong. You're the one that is dating my girlfriend. I can't believe that you are trying to make it seem like she was─ and always will be─ yours. And you are thinking that I don't have any right to be with her or make her happy," This time I was the one that was whisper-yelling.

"I don't remember you talking this much," John said.

"Six months changes people. And you never knew me to begin with," I snapped.

"And now you're admitting that people can change," John said quietly, "Then you must think it's possible that Max has changed."

I sighed, "I need to go to class."

"Me too, what class do you have?" John said in a normal speaking tone.

"Math. Why?" I asked. Secretly, I wondered if Max still had her beginning of the year schedule. No, it couldn't be. If she had been here all day we should have had several classes together. But if she arrived midday then there was still a chance.

"Me too," _Joy_, I thought. Then I noticed that John looked slightly upset.

"You don't know where it is…" I trailed off, "I'll show you the way."

John nodded but still looked a little weird, "You and Max have the same schedule," I guessed. He tried to look impassive but I knew the answer.

"I'll show you the way," I said and started to walk to class. Suddenly my world seemed to get a little bit brighter.

* * *

**I hope you all like where I'm going with this. I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Max POV**

I walked into math and introduced myself to the math teacher. It felt weird walking into class without John. It was also weird that I was going somewhere without Fang now that we were back in each other's lives. My teacher, Ms. Wilson, directed me towards two empty desks.

"Shouldn't another boy be coming?" she asked me once I sat down.

"Yeah, he should be coming soon," I said and looked at the empty desk next to me, "Who sits here?"

"Nick," Ms. Wilson said.

"Okay," I said. Shortly after my teacher left, Fang entered the room. He looked at where I was sitting and cocked an eyebrow. John entered next and walked us to the teacher to get his seat. Fang walked over to his seat and sat down, I could tell he was trying to hide a smile.

"Max," He said coolly.

"Fang," I replied in the same tone. I watched Ms. Wilson seat John two rows in front of us. Fang put his right hand under his desk. I rested my left hand right next to his, just to see what he'd do. Fang interlaced his fingers with mine; I guess we were holding hands.

"Can I see your schedule?" he asked so quietly that only I could hear him.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a couple pieces of paper. One of them was a copy of my schedule and the other was John's schedule. "They're the same," I said quietly.

"Yeah," Fang told me.

"Nick, what did you get for number 24 on the homework?" Ms. Wilson asked Fang, interrupting our quiet conversation.

"87," he said, Wilson nodded. We continued with our conversation.

"So what time does the school day end?" I asked just to keep our conversation going.

"2:50," Fang said quietly, "But we can leave earlier…"

"Yeah I'm sure Mom won't mind," I said, "And the flock needs to meet John."

I felt Fang's grip tighten as I said John's name, "After this class, _he_ can come too…"

"Thank you," I said and you wouldn't believe how fast the rest of the class passed by.

The bell rang and almost instantaneously John was over at my desk. Fang had let go of my hand before hand. We all stood up and walked out of the class together.

"Do you want to meet my mom?" I asked John once we got into the hallway.

"Sure," he said.

"Now?" I asked.

"Um… okay."

Before thirty minutes had passed we were at Mom's house. As if she knew that we were coming the door opened. "Max!?" Dr. Martinez exclaimed and ran up to hug me.

"I'm back!" I said and hugged her back.

"It's been so long! And who is this?" She said and looked at John.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend," I said. And yet Fang's face told a different story. I even watched Mom look over at Fang and exchange glances.

"Well we need to get you all inside so we can catch up," Mom said and walked us all inside.

"She doesn't like me," John muttered in my ear. I nodded because Mom wasn't trying to hide her disapproval at all. Normally, my mom is very courteous to all guests. Deep down I wondered whether or not Fang had something to do with my mom's behavior.

We held hands and walked into the kitchen where Dr. Martinez was baking cookies, "You guys have no idea how much I've missed these," I said when I walked into the kitchen.

"So you guys, what have you been doing for the past six months?" Mom asked as I sat down at her little table.

"We've actually been trying to get back here. John doesn't know where any of his family is. So, we decided to come back to Arizona," I said and grabbed a cookie.

Suddenly the door opened up and Ella and Nudge screamed, "We're home!"

I walked over to the front door. "So am I," I said as the rest of the flock came into the house.

"MAX!" They all screamed and basically hugged me to death.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I finished this chapter so it ended how I wanted it to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Just in case you didn't know. I do not own.**

**Anyways… enjoy!

* * *

**

"So are you still going to stay with John?" Nudge asked me after we'd all told each other what had been going on in the past six months. Now Angel, Nudge and I were sitting in the room that Angel and Nudge shared.

"He seems nice," Angel said. I'd had a feeling that she'd been searching his mind all afternoon. Angel nodded and my suspicions were confirmed.

"Yeah well things happen when you are stuck in a chamber for who knows how long," I said. I know it sounds weird, but in the tank John and I were really able to read each other's minds. But we now know everything about each other but sometimes it's awkward but I wouldn't trade it for much.

_You'd trade it if you could go back in time and not be taken._ Angel thought to me.

I smiled, _yeah, I would_.

"Um… is there something going on between you and Fang?" Nudge asked. I guessed that she'd noticed how Fang and I were acting around each other. But there was no way that she knew about the kiss.

"Well, I don't know," I lied. I was in love with two people and there was no way anyone was going to find out. Johnny and Fang knew about it though.

_I like John and all but I think Fang is better than you_, Angel thought to me.

"Well I think you should be with Fang," Nudge simply stated.

John walked into the room and sat down next to me. I wrapped my arm around him and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It feels weird knowing so much about you all but I have a feeling that you don't know much about me," John said.

"Well… I've been searching your memories and telling Nudge about them," Angel said sounding abashed.

"It's okay," John said comfortingly. "I kinda' expected it."

It was starting to get late so I went to go find my mom to find out where John and I would be staying. Mom said that we'd be staying in my old room and that she'd set up a bed on the ground for John.

"Goodnight," Mom said after we'd gotten all cleaned up and ready for bed. She closed the door and went to wish everyone else goodnight.

Almost immediately after Mom closed the door John was on my bed. "Hey," he breathed into my ear.

"So, are you liking the heat?" I asked him.

"I think I can handle it," he said and kissed my cheek.

"Do you want to stay?" I whispered and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll go wherever you go," John said back and started kissing me.

That's when I started to feel really guilty. I was all that John had. What would he do if I choose Fang over him? Where would he go? Would the flock care if he stayed? I mean it would be hard because he can't fly… so what would he do if we all went for a fly?

_You could go between the two. Like what Nudge did with those two guys at our school… _Angel's thoughts trailed off from the topic and started to fill me in on what Nudge had been doing with the two boys.

_That's great Ange… do you know if Mom and Ella like John?_ I asked her.

_Dr. Martinez thinks that he's very nice and Ella thinks, and I quote, "Oh my gosh, he's gorgeous."_ Angel sent the thought to me.

_What about everyone else?_

_Fang doesn't like him. Gazzy thinks he's cool. And from what I can tell, Iggy doesn't really care._ Angel thought and decided to add on._ I think everyone would be fine with him staying; even if he isn't with you._

_Thanks a million Ange._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in such a long time! I'll try to update all of my stories soon.

* * *

****Fang POV**

It was about eleven at night and I couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't unusual for me. I passed by Max and John's room and heard things─ I don't really want to think about what they were doing. So, I continued on down to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

I pulled out a glass and filled it with juice and sat down at the table and listened to what was going on in the house. The house was nearly silent. Max and John had stopped whatever they were doing so all you could hear was someone snoring. A door opened and someone started to sneak down the stairs.

Max walked into the room and looked at me, "Why not turn on the lights?" She asked me and got a glass of water.

I shrugged and watched Max walk over to the table and sit down beside me.

"So what was going on in your room?" I asked her.

"Let's go out for a fly," She said and started to get up.

"Fine but you are you going to tell me then?"

"Sure," She said and grabbed my hand. Together we silently ran out of the house and flew to some nearby mountain.

"Don't you just love this place?" Max asked me and intertwined her fingers with mine. We were sitting on a log and staring at the night sky.

"Yeah, so what were you two doing back at the house?" I tried to ask her again.

"Fang he's my boyfriend, we're allowed to kiss each other," Max said nearly sounding offended. But I knew her well enough to know that she'd never do that.

I had no idea what to say back to that. I knew that Max would slap me if I whined around. So I stayed silent.

Max groaned, "Fang, I didn't mean it that way."

I stayed silent and tried to blend into the scenery.

"Fang please don't do this to me," Max said and turned my head so I was facing her.

"Max," I whispered.

"Look, I think I'm in love with two people. You _and_ John I need you as my best friend to tell me what to do. And I don't want any crap about how you just want me and how you won't even consider John."

"Okay then," I paused.

"You're not going to say anything then huh?" Max said in what was going to be a brief bit of silence.

"Max," I started to speak but _someone_ interrupted me.

"Look, Fang just don't say anything," Max said once again.

"God, Max, just let me speak," I said and was actually shocked that she didn't interrupt me once again. "I know that you and John are with each other. I know that he knows how you felt about me. I just want you to know that even though I haven't seen you in six months that nothing has changed. I still love you."

Max looked up at me wide-eyed, "Now you're just making this too hard."

We sat in silence for a while and then I held out my hand, "Friends for now?"

"Sure," She said and shook my hand.

We both stood up and looked around our surrounding desert landscape. "Let's go back," Max said. Before I'd even nodded we were both in the air to get home.

When we got back to the house John was waiting outside for Max. She banked and landed to go meet up with him.

John put his arm over her shoulders, "You cheatin' on me with Fang?" He somewhat joked.

Max chuckled, "We're just friends."

_For now_, I thought.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know that you guys so proud of me! I am updating two of my stories in one day!**

**And thank you FreeSpirit329 for the idea for this chapter.**

**Also there is swearing in this chapter so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Fang's POV**

Days, weeks and even months passed and nothing seemed to change. Max and John were still an "item". Max and I were as close as ever. But John wouldn't let me anywhere near Max when he was in the room.

School seemed to be the same day after day. We'd all walk to school and listen to Nudge talk. Then Iggy and I had two classes together. Max and I had most of our classes together. And because I had most of my classes with Max that meant that most of my classes were with… _him._

One of the weirdest things about John was that even though he spent all of his time in class with Max, he didn't eat with us at lunch. For some reason he sat with a group of other people and he always sat next to the same girl.

"Who do you think that is?" Max asked me one day at lunch. I guess she had noticed too.

"I think she's in my homeroom," I said.

We watched as John left to go to the bathroom and about a minute later the girl followed.

"What the f-" Max started to swear but Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth.

Max started to stand up but I put my hand on her shoulder. "Max you can't just run into the men's room."

"Watch me," She said and charged off to the boy's room.

"Iggy let's make sure that she doesn't kill the both of them," I said and we walked over to the bathroom.

Before we even opened the door we could hear Max. Let me warn you now, she had abandoned the whole not swearing thing.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She screamed.

Iggy and I opened the door and saw Max holding John against the wall, ready to punch him out.

I grabbed Max by the waist and pulled her away from John. "God dammit Fang! Let go of me now!" She screeched and tried to pull my hair out.

"Iggy get her out of here," I warned. He held out his hand for the blond to take. She grabbed his hand and he lead her out of the bathroom before Max could get to her.

Max started thrashing around and found away to escape my grip. "What the fuck John!!!" She screamed and started whaling on him.

He eventually grabbed one of her arms and pinned it behind her. John was able to get both of her arms behind her. "Baby can't we just talk about this?"

"Don't_ baby_ me. I don't want to hear another thing that comes out of your pathetic cheating mouth," She screamed and kneed him where, well I really wouldn't want to kneed there.

John collapsed on the ground. Max knelt down next to him, "Oh baby, I thought by now you'd know just how well I deal with people like you," Max said in the most innocent voice I've ever heard her speak with. She jerked John's head up, "And baby if you think that you are still going to be living at my house then you are wrong.

"Baby when you get home you are packing up all of your shit and getting the hell out of this town. If I ever see your face again you're seriously going to regret it. Baby you're not going even going to finish out the school day. Go home now and if you see anybody in my family or my flock, tell them that I kicked you out," Max's voice was getting more and more bitter with each word. She gave him a quick kiss. "You're going to regret this."

John stared at her dumbstruck.

"Come on Fang, let's go," She said and left the bathroom, holding my hand.

* * *

**Questions, Comments, Concerns, Reviews? I hope you liked it!**


End file.
